


Parenthood is Hard

by Lemu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemu/pseuds/Lemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS FIC IS UNDERGOING A TOTAL OVERHAUL BECAUSE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE A TRAIN WRECK.</p><p>WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A prologue of some sort

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't want to get into it in the actual story, let me get some headcanons regarding reproduction out of the way before I begin. Watch out, shit might get a little scientific in here.
> 
> As far as Alternia went, trolls thrived upon symbiosis. The most obvious example being that of the lusii, and the exchange of protection for food, or the recuperacoon, which was indeed a living organism. But the most important and strangest symbiotic relationship was with the mother grub. She was not really a part of the troll's specie at all. Instead, the two species developed a deep and very involved interdependence on one another. While the mother grub gets all the protection and nourishment it needs, the trolls get an easier, more efficient means of reproduction.
> 
> However, this interdependence is maintained by the fact that, over hundreds of thousands of generations, trolls became completely incapable of reproducing on their own. The mother grubs gives birth to "sterile" grubs.
> 
> Of course, sterility is something that only applies to grubs who were born by the mother grub...

They named their new universe "Eden". As it turned out, there was no inferior race to rule over, like the trolls had once thought they were going to receive. This new planet was wild and uninhabited save for one little detail. Their homes were all there, merged into a single, supermansion.

For the time being, they were still in adjustment to their new life. While they got to take some weapons and accessories from the game with them into their new universe, they were stuck with whatever they were given. And since they were given a fridge full of food from their house (except for Dave’s fridge full of swords), and Jade had a vegetable garden, they were pretty well off.

The big issue was that this new world was designed to suit the players of the kid’s session. Not trolls. Nothing from their session was even taken into consideration when this universe was built. All they got to keep was the on their backs and the shit in their moduses. Being nocturnal meant they had to deal with the kid’s noise while they tried to sleep though the daytime. Adjusting was proving to be a difficult task for them. Even if there were only two left.

Karkat was still mourning long after Terezi had begun to recover. He reamined introverted for the most part, staying in the basement where they spent most of their time, mainly because the air was cooler underground and they could avoid the sunlight. The sun on this new planet was much less harsh than the one they had grown up with on Alternia, but the brightness made it hard for at least Karkat to see. Terezi really didn’t have an excuse, but chose to stay with her matesprit. Dave made a few jokes about them sharing a room at first, but realized that they were telling the truth when they said “hell no it’s not what you think.”

At least it stayed that way for a while, but then something was thrown into the already stressful new lives of the trolls.

Puberty happened.


	2. In which the author planned this very poorly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to deal with changes over a full year/half sweep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just more third person narrative. Bear with me.

Puberty in trolls is not at all like that of humans. It comes fast and hard, and finishes within a sweep. Life on Alternia was about survival. Trolls simply didn't have time for a long phase of hormonal and physical changes. Unfortunately, this trait carried over into the much more comfortable life of Eden.

  
It started in Terezi first. She started to develop boundary issues and mood swings. Karkat noticed that she was starting to push their cuddle sessions a bit further than usual, getting just a bit too touchy-feely, and then becoming flustered and frustrated when Karkat broke away. That wasn’t the only change he was noticing when he was close to her. She had grown taller than him, which did not help his self-esteem, and even more noticeably, she was... well, _developing_. Among all of her changes that threw him off, this one, he had to admit, was rather nice.

By the time the six players had to become self-sufficient for food, changes started appearing in Karkat as well. Like Terezi's, they started as behavioral changes. As he took up hunting as a hobby, he learned how to focus his aggression. While he never stopped being loud and inappropriate, it was a relief for the others to see less of his outbursts, but those few outbursts did come more violently than ever before. He was becoming physically stronger and heavier too, since John noticed that it took a hell of a lot more wind power to get Karkat off the ground than it used to.

By the time half a sweep, or one year, had passed, the kids still looked like 13-14 years olds. The trolls, however, looked about 15-16. Terezi had become quite the magnificent individual. She was lithe, and curved subtly with that hypnotic sway in her walk. Karkat had caught up to her in height, leaving neither taller than the other, and though it was hard to tell with his baggy clothes, (he was stuck wearing Bro and Dad’s clothing) he had a warriors build that replaced his old bony, skinny self. Both of their horns had grown somewhat longer. Karkat’s curved inward slightly, yet remained nubby and harmless as ever. Terezi’s horns, on the other hand, were like the finest daggers. Everyone had to be cautious about them.

It was hard for the kids to get used to the fact that the trolls were in fact, still younger than them by about a year. But the issue was that, though their bodies had reached maturity, and their behavior only so slightly mellowed, they were still very much themselves.

Right off the bat, Karkat was pretty upset about the new rule established regarding electricity. Both Jade and Rose's homes had decent generators, but it was decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and not run the risk of overwhelming them. A limitation was put on the number of power-using devices that could be on at one time. Karkat wasn't keen on being told when he could or could not watch his romcoms, or use his husktop, which didn't even have as much appeal anymore now that there was no internet.

Dave and Terezi still continued their shitty comic hobby, after finding an alternative to using paint programs on their computers. They took sheets of paper and spread them all over the floor in a corner of the room, and would lay on the floor and doodle nonsense during the early morning and late evening when both kids and trolls were awake. Karkat had always been a bit uneasy about them being together, though he reminded himself that they were just moirails, he usually stayed in the room they were hanging out in, regardless of how annoying they were with their shitty drawings. Besides, there was nothing better for him to do.

It wasn’t uncommon for a spat to break out between the three, but it was almost always Karkat who started it. Usually it was from overhearing something so stupid that he couldn’t not say something, but from time to time, he would hear a remark that struck him as a bit too red for a moirailegance. He didn’t know if it was Dave’s ignorance to how troll romance worked, or simply being ironic, but it made him bristle and he couldn’t help it. The worst part was when Terezi took Dave’s side of the argument, and reprimanded Karkat for listening in on them in the first place. Karkat knew that Terezi wouldn’t hesitate to knock him one if he made it a huge issue, so he had to retreat, frustrated and bitter.

And then there was that one time Dave decided to try and settle it himself. He had jokingly drawn a comic with some innuendo, and was teasing Terezi about it when she didn't quite get the joke. When he made a rather blatant comment about her breasts, he earned one of Karkat's throaty snarls from across the room.  Unfortunately, his idea of trying to ease the situation was by using his usual snide jokes, thinking he was going to get somewhere by making Karkat madder.

It did get him somewhere, though. It got him slammed against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD writing this was such a pain in the ass. I got myself stuck in a third person narrative rut, and I could not figure out how to transition out of it, so I decided to just cut the chapter off right where the plot really begins so that I don't go through this whole story sounding like Doc Scratch.
> 
> Just consider these first two chapters a "prolouge" of some sort. I'll get some actual dialogue in after this.
> 
> Now excuse me while I kick myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will never finish this fic but who cares let's go


End file.
